The True Rookie Story
by Katherine Del Rey
Summary: This is my own spin on the episode after Sam and Andy broke up and how i would have to liked to see it and how i thought the character would react. I would love some feed back.
1. Chapter 1

Sam: "I can't be a cop and be with you."

These were the words Sam Swarek uttered before he had a second chance to think about them. Andy McNally was struck by these words and couldn't believe he had just said that after Detective Jerry Barber had just died. Sam and Andy had been inseparable since both their suspensions had been lifted. This was one of their first fights. And remember what all the rookies at 15 Division say, "A couple gets one break up, and that's it." This was Sam and Andy's first break up since they hadn't dated exclusively before this time. The conversation continued but Andy couldn't remember what she was saying since all she could hear in her mind was "I can't be a cop and be with you" over and over on instant replay. Next thing she knew she was alone and Sam was walking away to his gray truck. Heartbroken, nauseous, lightheaded, all words to describe Andy at this moment. Sam had just torn her heart out and stomped on it a million times. She was almost as heartbroken as she was when she had to tell Traci Nash her fiancé, Jerry, died in the line of duty. Andy went home, angry, upset, and slightly confused. How did she even let Sam slip through her finger tips? Why didn't she help him cope with Jerry's death? All questions even she didn't have the answers to. She replayed the past couple weeks in her head and thought about what she could have done different. And her mind was blank. Nothing changed the way this all ended. It could have gone a lot worse, but it couldn't have gone better. That's hard to say because she just let the guy she loved walk away, without putting up a fight. She just figured she had no more fight in her.

Traci Nash went home to an empty apartment once again. She had this gaping hole in her heart ever since Jerry died. No one could fill it. Not even her little son Leo. Most nights Traci would just go home and cry herself to sleep because she knew she was never going to get another chance at true love and she wasn't sure she wanted another love. Traci had been fine being a single mother, with Leo's father still in the picture, but she never planned on getting married until she met Jerry and Jerry asked. Maybe this was God's way of telling her that she was better off not getting married. Traci hated her life right now. She herself wanted to crawl up into a ball and die, just to see Jerry one more time and tell him how much she loved him. Never again will she hear Jerry laugh, never again will she see him smile, and never again will he hug her tight and give her a comforting, gentle kiss. All the things Traci may have taken for granted at one point, she has lost forever.

Gail Peck was the strongest woman rookie at 15 Division. No one could crack her and she made sure she proved to be worthy of being called a cop. The night she was attacked and abducted her whole demeanor changed. She was broken, someone finally crack the hard exterior of Gail Peck. And she was a Peck and that is very hard to do. All she wanted was to be held by friend with benefit Nick Collins. She was in the hospital being treated for what Jerry's killer did to her. He was not aware Gail was a cop and when he did find out he killed Jerry and was about to kill Gail. If Jerry hadn't placed his phone in Gail's abductors coat, the division could be facing two funerals. Jerry was a true life savor. How could Gail ever face Traci after she was the reason her fiancé died? If Jerry hadn't gone there he would still be alive. Gail thought he deserved to be alive over her.

Two weeks later:

Andy couldn't face Sam at work. She asked Chris Diaz to meet her one hour earlier to play a round of basketball to get her anger out and to take her mind off of the whole Sam situation.

Chris: "So you aren't totally bumming about not being with Swarek?"

Andy: "Some people choose to mope around and be miserable but others, like myself, choose to move on and look at the bigger picture."

Chris: "Oh yeah? What's your bigger picture right now?"

Andy: "Beating you at basketball." She landed another three pointer making the score 12-4, her.

Chris: "I'm going easy because you're a girl, and I don't want to hurt your feelings cause you are sensitive as it is, and you're going through a major break up."

Andy: "No, I'm just better." Andy went straight in for a layup and made the score 14-4, making her win.

It was Traci's first shift back since Jerry had passed and she decided to work on the street instead of doing paperwork as a detective. Luke Callaghan was back in town to put together a special task force unit and pick up some of the slack that Traci couldn't.

Luke: "Nash, could you come here for a second?"

Traci: "Yes, Detective?"

Luke: "I wish I could call you that too. Why are you in your uniform? This is part of your training rotation. You need to be doing paper work. We all suffered a loss here Nash."

Traci: "I am aware of that but I would rather not be doing Jerry's paper work and be out on the streets with my friends, you know, trying to get back to basics. Plus, I talked to Frank and he agrees with me. I'll see you soon Detective."

Traci walked away from Luke to go find Gail and get a squad car out to get back to what they knew and get down to the tee with things like tickets and domestic violence . Traci never blamed Gail for what happened to Jerry. She knew that if Gail had the chance to help Jerry she would have and she needed to move on as quickly as possible. Gail was still her friend to the end and right now she wanted a boat load of friends to make up the growing hole that was in her heart.

Gail: "Hey Traci, how are you doing? Ready to get back to basics?"

Traci: "Anything beats reminders of Jerry."

Gail looked down at her shoes. Traci took this as Gail being uncomfortable and she felt as if she said the wrong thing.

Traci: "And I'm very excited to be spending the day with a Peck!"

Gail smiled: "Alright let's get back to what we learned in the academy!"

Traci and Gail got their squad car and got ready to go out and wipe the streets free of crime. Or what they could pick up as crime anyways.

Andy came out looking for Nick and her squad car when she was interrupted.

Sam: "Hey McNally can I talk to you for a second?"

Andy: "Sure."

Sam: "Do you uh, think I could get the keys to my truck back because they are my only extra set of spares and I might need them…"

Andy: "You keys? Really?"

That conversation was interrupted when Chris came out and was excited for back to basics with his riding officer for the day, Swarek. Chris came up behind Andy, hit her with his bag, and said, "Back to basics! I love it!"

Andy wish she could feel the same way. Today she wasn't feeling up to seeing Sam and having him ask about his keys again. Andy was in the car waiting for Nick and sadly enough, she was crying. Not a full on sob but enough so when Nick got in the car, he could be able to tell.

Nick: "Hey sorry I was running a little- hey are you okay?"

Andy: "Yes, I am fine. Don't worry about it."

They started to drive and Nick was talking about some pointless thing that Andy didn't care to listen to so she decided to make the conversation interesting. She took out a book and handed it to Nick.

Nick: "How to get over the loser that dumped you in 10 days?"

Andy: "Yeah my mom got it for me; she thought it would help me."

Nick: "And did it?"

Andy: "I haven't even opened it yet."

Nick opened the book to a random page and started to laugh, "Oh my God, Andy you want me to be your break up buddy, I'm touched and accept."

Andy started to laugh, "Shut up!"

Nick continued to read through the book when they got a call from dispatch that there was a truck on fire outside the local church. They responded and continued to drive that way to respond to the call. When they got there they saw the priest trying to get something out of the burning white van. Nick ran out to stop him and asked him why he was going after the van. He said he had gallons upon gallons of tomato sauce to feed the homeless or those who are not able to provide food for them and their families. On the side of the van Andy saw that it said "You're dead."

Traci and Gail were in their squad car when they got a call that there was a disturbance on the street corner a mile from where they were. They responded and turned on the cars' sirens and rushed to the corner. When they got there they saw a white girl, about twelve years old yelling at an old man with a shopping cart. When the girl saw the police she started to run away. Gail uttered something along the lines of "This isn't the day to screw with me." And Traci went after the girl, running behind her while Gail went ahead of her to cut her off. The girl had nowhere to go so she had to give up and just be caught. When they saw the girl she was stealing from the old homeless man.

Gail: "Did you really think running away from the police was a good idea?"

Girl: "Screw you."

Traci: "You chose the wrong day to talk to us like that."

They took the girl forcefully and threw her into the back of the car to bring her back to the station. Gail was very surprised that Traci had thrown a little girl into the car because Traci never even treated a drunken barbarian like that, never mind a little girl.

Sam and Chris were getting back to basics by watching cars pass looking for ones that they could give a speeding ticket or a warning to. A red car came zooming past them doing about 40 miles per hour over the 20 mile per hour speed limit. They put on the sirens and went after the red car. The car pulled over with no issue, almost as if they weren't not aware that they were speeding. Sam went up to the driver's side window and saw the driver was a male. Sam got his driver's license and registration and told Chris to go run his background.

Sam (to driver): "Are you aware that you were going about 40 miles per hour over the speed limit? That's ticket."

Soon Chris came back with information about the driver. The background check said that he abused his wife a couple of times. Soon the conversation between Sam and the driver, Michael escalated and Sam told Michael to step out of the car. Chris searched the car and found nothing wrong with it. Sam told him to get back into the car and if he found out he wasn't going the speed limit again that Sam could come and find him personally and throw him into a booking cell. When they got back into the car they got a call to go to the church to help Andy and Nick with the van on fire.

Soon enough they joined them there and after a long day at work they were done and back at the station. All cops went to the Black Penny for a drink and to hang out as friends. On the way there Andy ran into Nick in the parking lot.

Nick: "Andy, there is one last thing we have to do as break up buddies to make sure we cut these ten days into one. Say anything else bad you want to say about Sam to me."

Andy: "What if I don't need to?"

Nick: "Are you sure?"

Andy smiled, "Yeah I am. Thank you."

Gail was waiting by Nick's car, "Collins, are you coming or what?"

Nick (to Andy): "Need a ride to the Penny?"

Andy: "I think I'm going to sit this one out."

Nick smiled and walked away to drive Gail to the Penny and to hang out with Chris and other rookies, and suddenly he remember that rookie Dov Epstien had the day off and it would only be a few of them there.

Sam was sitting alone at the bar of The Black Penny drinking a shot of bourbon. Luke Callaghan came up next to Sam and gave him some words of advice.

Luke: "You need to talk to her."

Sam: "What."

Luke: "Andy. You need to talk to her, or you'll lose her for good. Take it from me."

Luke was referring to when Andy and he were engaged and Luke cheated on Andy with ex- girlfriend Jo Rosati. Luke never talked to Andy about it and as a result they broke up and Sam and Andy's relationship started. Sam knew what he needed to do, but he wasn't sure he was going to be able to tell Andy that he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

Three Weeks Later:

It had been almost two months since Sam broke up with Andy and having to see her everyday was torturing him. He has almost told her he loved her three times. None of which seemed to be the right time.

Sam: "McNally can you come here?"

Andy: "I already gave you back your keys; what else could you possibly want?"

Sam: "I want to take you out."

Andy: "In case you don't pick up on my cold shoulder, I hate you and what you did to me."

Sam: "Which is why we need to talk about what I did."

Andy: "I'm not going to go out with you and talk about you ripping my heart out and throwing it to the wolves. Sorry Sam."

Sam was highly disappointed and was wondering if he should transfer divisions.

Traci was happy today. The previous night she went out with her little boy and his father, Dex. They went to see a movie, one that Traci had pretty much spent the whole time on her phone. Dex told her to stop spending so much time at work since she just accepted the job as detective. Traci turned her phone off and started to enjoy the laughter of her son. When Dex dropped her off at work and gave her a kiss. A kiss that was warm and gentle and she wondered if she was falling in love with a man she had a child with. They had gone through break ups and make ups many times before. Maybe he was just the step she needed to move on from Jerry.

Gail and Nick arrived together holding hands. Gail felt safe. Nick felt happy. They both never wanted to let go. Everyone was shocked when they walked in together. Gail couldn't help but smile a little because she liked having all the attention, and she was pretty used to it being a Peck and all. Nick let go of her hand to go get changed and Gail ran into Andy.

Andy: "You look happy and so does Nick!"

Gail: "Why yes we are. And you can't bring me down with your single storm cloud."

Now that sounded more like Gail and Andy couldn't help but laugh, "I won't, just don't get too happy around me. I liked the old sour Gail."

They both went to change into their uniforms and go see who they were riding with for the month.

When they got to the parade room they got who they were going to be riding with:

Andy Chris

Dov Gail

Nick Sam

Oliver Noelle

Andy was relieved that she wasn't riding with Sam because she didn't think she could handle talking about what she did to her.

Dov was happy to be riding with Gail, except for the fact he will be pummeled with insults from the witch he knew as Peck.

Nick liked Sam and he thought this could be the time to talk to him about what happened with Andy and see if he can get any thoughts out of him.

Noelle had just gotten back on shift since she had her baby and she couldn't wait to catch up with her old friend Oliver Shaw.

Nick got to drive because Sam wasn't up for focusing on the road while he was thinking about Andy.

Nick: "Do you still like Andy?"

Sam: "Of course I do, I always will."

Nick: "Don't give me one of those lame speeches that you will always care for Andy, but you need to move on."

Sam: "I never said anything about moving on."

Nick was happy to hear that and couldn't wait to relay the information back to Andy.

Andy and Chris got a call that there had been an abduction by long time child predator Mackie Jones. They went over to where the black van was last seen and caught up to it. They turned on the sirens when all of a sudden a body was thrown from the car. Andy got out of the passenger side of the car to see how badly this male was hurt. When she flipped the male to his back she saw it was Mackie. He threw a punch at her and then Chris got out of the car and held back Mackie's arms. Andy had a cut on her cheek but wasn't too badly hurt. She wanted to know where the girl was and she wanted to know now. She wasn't wasting any time.

Andy: "Where is the girl."

Mackie: "I don't know what you're talking about. Having my daughter in my car is taking a little girl. My partner just took her away from me."

Andy: "Where is he taking her?"

Mackie: "I don't know, but he has bombs. I need my little girl back."

Chris called Oliver and Noelle to come to the scene because they were the closest. They came and took Mackie back to the station. Andy wanted to find this girl so she put a BOLO out on the black van. A hit immediately came back to an abandoned house where Mackie's partner had been house squatting. Chris turned on the sirens and he and Andy headed to the house.

When they got there it looked like the front door had been kicked open. They drew their guns out and went to clear the house. Andy went down to the basement after they cleared the first floor and upstairs. They reached the back of the house when they saw a red head girl standing there with a hand grenade in her hand. She was crying and she had nothing to wipe her tears with. Andy went over with her handkerchief and wiped them for her. She couldn't have been older than fifteen but no younger than twelve. Andy put away her gun and took her hand.

Andy: "Hand me the bomb."

The girl did as Andy told her to do without any hesitation. Chris went over to the girl and pulled her away from Andy.

Chris: "Are you crazy? You could die."

Andy: "And so could she. She has her whole life ahead of her. And right now I have nothing to live for."

Chris: "You have all your friends. Screw Sam. Seriously. We all love you Andy!"

Andy: "Get her safe in the car and call for backup. I'll be fine."

Chris did as Andy told him and called for all available back up. The backup would be the other two cars on the road, Dov and Gail then Sam and Nick. They both responded and Dov and Gail got there first. Gail went into see Andy and see how she was doing. She was being followed by Dov.

Gail: "I'm not going to say goodbye because you aren't dying here. You aren't dying now. I will see you when you come out, and I will buy you all the drinks you want."

Andy: "Gail, this isn't you! Insult me." Andy was crying. What if this was the end of her life? What if she was going to die here?

Dov: "Andy, she hasn't even insulted me today. That's not Gail but you wait for tonight when we see you. She will be complaining about all the booze you want."

Andy: "That's true. I will see you both later. Now get out!"

They left and Gail started to cry. Ever since she had been taken she had gotten over emotional at certain things concerning her friends, especially Andy who put up with all her shit when she was mean. Sam and Noelle rolled up next. Sam was storming to the entrance to the house. Chris stopped him.

Chris: "You can't go in there."

Sam: "Screw that. Who are you to stop me?"

Chris stepped aside, not only because he was afraid of Sam but also because Gail was crying and he wanted to make sure she was okay. Sam went down to the basement to see Andy.

Andy: "Sam, go."

Sam: "Why? You won't let me take you out so I guess we have to talk this way."

Andy: "I don't want to talk now."

Sam: "Then don't talk just listen."

Andy nodded and was ready to hear what Sam had to say. Even though she had just stopped crying she predicted she was going to start again.

Sam: "I wish you weren't in my head. I wish I wasn't thinking about you all the time, but I am. I just can't help it. You are always there. You're everywhere. Whatever I see I can somehow link it back to you. I love you Andy."

Andy noticed he called her by her first name and not McNally. This was the first time he called her Andy. He was serious. Andy started to cry again, "I'm holding a bomb."

Sam cupped his hands around her hands and the bomb, "So am I."

Sam was saying that if Andy was going to die; he was going to die with her. She couldn't believe that he just told her his true feelings. Andy wasn't sure what to say.

Sam: "No response?"

Andy: "Then why did you break up with me?"

Sam: "I was grieving. I wasn't sure what I was saying. I have been running it over in my head ever since. I love you Andy."

Andy: "I love you too Sam."

Nick went into the basement to check on Andy and see how she was doing. He got a big surprise when he saw Andy and Sam holding hands, sort of.

Nick: "Are you two…"

Andy: "I'm not sure I need a break up buddy at the moment."

Nick: "Andy, I will chip in for the beer for tonight…just saying. I am just so happy I don't need to say our motto again."

Andy laughed and cried at the same time, "I Andy McNally, would like to thank Nick Collins for being the best break up buddy ever. And I have to return the favor if / when you ever need it."

Nick: "I'll see you later Andy. You too Sam."

Sam and Andy both gave him a nod and heard more feet coming down the stairs. The bomb squad turned the corner. Sue Tran was on the case, that was Dov's girlfriend, so Andy knew she and Sam were in good hands.

Sue: "Okay Sam. I need you to take your hand off of Andy's so I can see what I am dealing with."

Sam took his hands off, very slowly. He never wanted to let go. He could stand there forever, without the whole blowing up thing. He wanted to be with Andy forever. Just the two of them.

Sue: "Okay it looks like it just needs some pressure."

Sue took out a lot of rubber bands from her tool kit. She had Andy help her wrap 15 of them around the handle of the bomb. Then Andy slipped her hand out from under the band. Now it was up to the bomb squad on how to dispose of it properly. Andy ran over to where Sam was. He picked her up and they kissed. Andy was crying and smiling at the same time. Sam was smiling. They went out hand in hand. All the other rookies ran over to her and created a group hug. Everyone was there, including Traci, Luke, Oliver, and Noelle. Andy was so happy to see all her friends around her and she was happy to be alive. She was happy to love Sam. Andy drove back with Sam, Gail rode back with Nick, Dov rode back with Chris, and Oliver and Noelle rode back together. The girls separated into the women's locker room and the boys went into the men's locker room. It wasn't unusual to see a man in the women's locker room and vise versa. Gail waited outside for Nick to give her a ride to the Black Penny. When he came they were immediately hand in hand to the car. Sam waited for Andy outside also and told Nick they'll see them there. Traci came out before Andy and decided to talk to Sam.

Traci: "You two are back together now?"

Sam: "I think so."

Traci: "Good, she was miserable without you."

Sam was upset about he did to Andy and that it took her holding a bomb to tell her how he feels. Andy finally came out with a big smile on her face. Sam was so excited to see her this happy that he couldn't help but smile.

Andy: "Ready to go?"

Sam: "Andy, we still need to talk you know."

Andy: "No. We don't. I almost died today and you were willing to risk your life to die with me. We don't need to reflect on past mistakes. I just want to move on and be happy."

Sam: "Does that include moving on with me?"

Andy: "I wouldn't be happy if I weren't with you."

Sam smiled and took a step closer to Andy and gave her a kiss and took her hand to walk to his truck. They went to the Black Penny and saw that Nick, Gail, Dov, and Chris had gotten a table and they went to join them. They had already ordered for Andy and Sam because they knew them so well to know what they would want. For the first time Andy knew she was exactly where she needed to be. Sam had his arms wrapped around her and she was with all her friends laughing. She wondered how long this would last.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy had gotten the next day off for dealing with the bomb and Sam took the day off. He wanted to be with her and spend the rest of his life with her. Would they get married? He could only hope for the best. He wasn't going to ask but it was crossing his mind a lot lately. They went out together. They wanted to just spend the day having fun. They went to the mall and got a fish. It was Andy's idea and Sam couldn't say no to her, not after she took him back. They held hands the whole day and were inseparable again.

While Sam and Andy had the day off the other rookies were as lucky. They had to make sure everything was in line at the local football game. Dov, Chris, Gail, and Nick went first and they were soon going to be joined by Noelle, Oliver, and Sergeant Frank. It was just getting out and there was a fight about to break out between two mid-twenty year old males. The man the red hat pushed the male in the green jacket. Gail say it happening and pulled Chris over to help her break it up when all of the sudden something hit Gail from the back. It was a bullet that hit the back of her bulletproof vest. She was knocked off her feet onto her stomach. Everyone was ducking; Chris was right by her side making sure she was still alive and staying down. He also wanted to make sure that no one was going to tumble over her. Nick came over next with Frank behind him. Frank told Chris to make sure Gail was to get up and to try to take her vest off her. Nick was to stay there and help him get the vest off also. One thing was going through Oliver's head, where was Dov?

Dov was hit over the head, with something that was bigger than he was but wasn't able to kill him. When he came to it he saw it was his brother's old friend, Charlie. The one where Boyd put Traci, Andy, and him on the street, he stole drugs from him. Was he there to kill him or was he there for the drugs and money?

Charlie: "I hadn't had the balls to do this you know."

Dov: "What do you want Charlie, I'll give you anything you want."

Charlie: "My money, just the money, I'm done with the drugs."

Dov: "I don't even know how much I stole from you, it was almost two years ago."

Charile: "Well, I'm in trouble and I need the money. Can you get it or not?"

Dov: "How much?"

Charlie: "Two hundred."

Dov: "I don't know if I will be able to get you that much on such short notice."

Charlie was holding the gun, the same gun used to shoot Gail and knock Dov out, but Dov didn't know that, "I need that money."

Dov: "Let me go. I will see what I can do for you."

Charlie knocked Dov out again. He drove him outside of the atation and pushed him out of the car. Nick was outside coming back from the football game and saw him.

Nick: "Dov, Dov, can you hear me?"

Dov: "Yeah, that was Charlie Messing. He lives at 345 Maple Drive. Go arrest his ass for assault to a cop."

Nick got Dov inside and sent two other officers out to go and get Charlie. When he walked in he passed Dov, "You will regret doing this, you're dead."

Dov: "A death threat to an officer? Keep going, you're already looking at 7 years."

The two officers took Charlie into an interrogation room. He was then put into a booking cell waiting transportation to go to county. Dov walked in to talk to him because he just found out that he shot Gail.

Dov: "They are calling it attempted murder of a police officer."

Charlie: "There had to be a distraction to get you."

Dov: "The sad part is, if you just asked me, I would have given it to you."

Dov walked away, sad and disappointed because he was being mean to an old childhood friend but clearly Charlie didn't feel the same way.

All Gail could remember was the she did a major face plant and she was so embarrassed by the fact that she was a Peck and she couldn't even handle getting the wind knocked out of her.

Nick: "Gail!" He ran over to where Gail's locker was in the locker room and gave her a kiss. She was happy to see him but her back didn't agree.

Gail: "Ouch."

Nick: "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Gail: "I will be." She pulled him closer and gave him a kiss and positioned his hand on her back away from where the bullet was but somewhere he could still hold her comfortably. They were happy. Gail forgot about being a Peck for about half a second.

Nick: "I'll see you later Gail."

Gail: "I love you."

Nick couldn't believe the girl that wouldn't even talk to him in pubic was saying she loved him, "Gail, you were abducted then shot. You're just taking nonsense."

Gail: "Do you love me or not."

Nick: "I love you."

Sam and Andy got back to Andy's apartment and saw that it was almost time to meet the others at the bar. Andy fell back onto the bed, "My feet are so sore. I have never done that much shopping in my life!"

Sam: "You know we don't have to go tonight. We can catch up with them tomorrow."

Andy liked the idea of this. She slapped the spot on the bed next to her, signaling for Sam to come lay next to her. Sam went over and fell back onto the bed and started to laugh.

Andy: "What's so funny?"

Sam: "I bought a fish for you. That thing is going to die within a week. You can't even make cupcakes."

Andy started to laugh, "It may catch on fire and you may have to put it out."

Sam looked at Andy, and she looked back at him. She leaned towards him and gave him a kiss. He pulled her closer and kissed her back. She sat up and so did he; their lips didn't leave each other for one second. He started to take her black t-shirt off and she took his gray t-shirt off. Their lips still never leaving each other's. Andy wanted to see her friends, but she knew it could wait until tomorrow. She was in love. They were just laying there now and Andy was thinking about how her life with Sam could change and they could be together forever.

Andy: "What if we got married?"

Sam was shocked because once again he was thinking about marriage and his life with Andy, "I was thinking about that today."

Andy: "You were?"

Sam: "Well it's not like I got a ring."

Andy: "I mean Jerry and Traci were going to get married and they had loved each other for as long as we truly have."

Sam: "That's true."

Andy: "Why shouldn't we get married?"

Sam: "You really want to do this?"

Andy: "Yeah, why not?"

Sam: "I want to do it the right way, not while we are both naked and in bed and I don't even have a ring yet."

Andy: "I don't need a big fancy ring."

Sam: "Good because I was planning on getting you a ring pop."

Andy laughed and gave Sam a soft kiss. She really wanted to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved. Who knew when anyone could get killed in the line of duty.


End file.
